The Sun Will Rise Again
by pomegranate-stars
Summary: Sprx grinned devilishly at her. "It’s ok, Nova. My hot bod’s been known to make more than one woman jealous…" Spova. Set after The Sun Riders. RR.


**Hello all! This just kind of came to me while I was re-watching SRMTHFG season one. It's based off the original Sun Riders episode, because we all know how Nova felt about Aurora... I'm not sure quite how I worked with the characters, so please please review! I hope you like it!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG. **

* * *

The Sun Will Rise Again

_He activated his magnets, feeling his hands morph as they had hundreds of times before. The stun gun flew out of her slim hands and into his magnets. The look of shock on her face dissipated when she saw who it was, instantly transforming into a seductive smile. "I thought you liked me."_

_Sprx-77 blew on the barrel of the gun, the remnants of smoke disappearing into the air. "I do." He replied. His gaze slid irrevocably to the golden monkey standing behind the Sun Rider. The look of pure anger on her face sent a smile dancing across his own features. "She doesn't."_

_Aurora turned a split second too late and was floored by a single punch from the simian warrior. Nova's big pink eyes met Sprx's onyx ones and they shared the moment of victory with smiles. Suddenly, a shout snapped them out of their private celebration. _

_"Look out!"_

_The monkeys spun a split second too late. A blinding flash lit up the air around them and threw the two backwards and off the Super Robot to the open space beyond. Nova, without even thinking of their jet packs, grabbed the side of the robot firmly with one hand. With the other, she grasped Sprx's wrist. She winced as the full weight hit her, but grimly hung on. She looked down at Sprx, who gave her a shaky smile. _

_"Nice catch." He called up to her. Above them, the sounds of the battle continued to rage. _

_"Are you ok?" Nova asked, the question coming out a little more worried than she'd meant it to._

_Sprx watched her with something close to amusement in his eyes. "I'd be even better if you pulled us both back onto the robot instead of letting us dangle."_

_Nova shot a glare at him, the intimate moment gone. "I could just drop you, you know."_

_Sprx grinned lazily. "Oh, you wouldn't do that to me."_

_Nova rolled her eyes and began pulling them up, inch by inch. Sprx watched her as she bit her lip, focused on the goal ahead, and marveled yet again at the golden monkey's strength. He watched the sunlight shine off her fur and the goofy smile slid off his face to be replaced with a quieter, more intimate smile. If only the golden monkey could see beneath his antics and flirtation…_

_While Sprx let his thoughts run away with him, Nova had managed to get herself onto the shoulders of the Super Robot. She pulled him up so his arms rested on the robot and he could easily hoist himself the rest of the way. He met her eyes. _

_Nova raised an eyebrow at the red monkey. Sprx's eyes slid past her and widened. "Nova!" Then everything went black._

SRMTHFGISPRETTYFRIGGINAWESOMEDON'TYOUAGREE

Sprx awoke with a jerk. Dream-fueling memories of the team's time with the traitorous Sun Riders flushed his brain. Stupid Johnny with his stupid black hole gloves… Sprx rolled back over, pulling his blanket up to his ears. It was much too early… and even if it wasn't, he wasn't getting up until Antauri or Gibson made him.

After several minutes of tossing and turning, it was apparent to Sprx that he wasn't falling back asleep. Damn. He threw his blanket aside and checked the time. Five thirty… in the frigging morning. Why?

Sprx sat up rubbing his eyes. Well, now that he felt completely and utterly wide awake… He quietly got out of bed. His door slid open with a well-practiced silent whoosh and he oh-so-carefully crept out of his room. All the bedrooms were near each other, and Sprx didn't want to wake his friends and teammates up. They had worked hard during the latest battle and needed their rest.

With the sound of his mechanical joints the only sound in the dim hallways, Sprx took the elevator up to the shoulders of the Super Robot. He often found himself coming up here in the few quiet hours he had to himself. Ir was a nice place to watch the sunrise and just let his mind wander. He opened the door in the neck and slipped out into the early morning air.

Sprx stopped in his tracks. There was someone else in his haven. He stood in the shadow of the Super Robot's head and watched Nova kick her legs back and forth over the side of the Robot. The golden monkey was watching the sun rise. Sprx swallowed, trying to work some moisture back into his suddenly dry mouth. He took a single step forward, then another, until he was standing behind her.

"Nova?"

Nova jumped violently, snapping to her feet in an instant, her well-trained warrior's body reacting like lightning. When she saw Sprx, however, she relaxed and let a smile cross her face.

"Geez, Sprx, you scared the heck outta me."

Sprx grinned lazily. "Sorry, babe. Couldn't help myself." _Idiot. Can't you be serious for once in your life?_

Nova glared and whacked him gently on the arm. "Don't call me babe."

She sat back down on the edge of the robot. After a few moments of silent argument with himself, Sprx sat next to her. They were silent. A few silent moments stretched into an awkward silence.

"Um…" Sprx broke the quiet. Nova looked up at him, then quickly returned her gaze to the sun. "So… the kid took the Sun Riders' betrayal pretty bad, huh?"

An image of Chiro tearing at his Sun Riders poster flashed into Nova's mind and she nodded sadly. "Yeah… poor Chiro. He was really broken up, wasn't he?"

"Yeah…"

The awkward silence continued. Nova found her thoughts drifting over the battle with Chiro's ex-heroes. Johnny… Qwezar… Aurora. She frowned as Sprx and her encounter with the beautiful Sun Rider suddenly filtered into her mind, along with Sprx's words…

_"I do… she doesn't."_

She had been filled with such rage towards the Sun Rider that she hadn't stopped to consider Sprx's words before punching the daylights out of her. "Did you really like her?"

Sprx's eyes snapped to the monkey next to him. "Wh-what? Like who?"

Nova's eyes widened in embarrassment as she suddenly realized that she'd spoken out loud. She focused her eyes on the sunrise, determinately not looking at the befuddled crimson monkey.

"When we were fighting Aurora… she asked you if you liked her…"

Sprx felt his heart lift. "Nova, are you _jealous_?"

Nova jumped up instantly, her emotions flying behind a sturdy mask of indifference. "N-No! Not at all! What would make you think that?"

Sprx grinned devilishly at her. "It's ok, Nova. My hot bod's been known to make more than one woman jealous…"

Nova glared at him. "Forget it, Sprx." She turned and stomped back towards the neck of the Robot.

_Oh, great, now I've blown it. _"Nova!"

She paused with her hand on the door.

"What?" Her voice was thick with irritation.

"Not in the slightest."

A tiny grin involuntarily shot across Nova's features before she shoved open the door and disappeared back inside the Super Robot.

Sprx watched her go before turning back to the sun, which was almost completely risen. "Jealous, hm?" He murmured to himself. A smile slowly spread over his face, lit up by the newly reborn daylight. "Cool." Sprx-77 turned and with the sun at his back, followed Nova back inside the Robot.

* * *

**Well? What did you think? Please please review!**

**xxAllTheWorldsAStagexx  
**


End file.
